The Academic Preventive Pulmonary Award will expand medical education in prevention of respiratory diseases at Baylor College of Medicine. The curriculum plan will focus on acquisition of knowledge, positive attitudes, and skills. Curriculum in pulmonary prevention will be based on Social Cognitive and Organization theories. Reinforcement over time will be emphasized. Targets for training are medical students, primary care residents, and practicing physicians. The plan includes development of specific learning sessions; a training model for skill mastery in smoking prevention and cessation counseling and other prevention activities; and prevention electives. Computer case simulations will be developed. Evaluation of each program component will be conducted. Curriculum will be piloted in the Department of Pediatrics residency program and then be diffused to the other primary care training programs. Pulmonary Committee to assist in curriculum development and Preventive Pulmonary Advisory Board to assist in curriculum implementation will be established. Ongoing communication with other awardees will ensure diffusion of effective interventions. Dr. Parcel will assist in development of curriculum in applying behavioral science and health education theory and methods for researchers designing curriculum. Dr. Mullen will consult in examining environmental factors that effect implementation of prevention services. A survey of primary care providers will be conducted in order to develop a plan to promote engaging in prevention activities in clinical practice. The Award will also further research in self-management of cystic fibrosis and asthma. Construct validation of a questionnaire to measure self-management behaviors in patients with cystic fibrosis and their caregivers will be performed. A needs assessment survey of school personnel regarding asthma self-- management training will be conducted in a sample of Texas school districts. A research plan to diffuse asthma self-management training to school personnel who deal with asthmatic students in the schools will be developed.